


Missing you

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Texting, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's away on a conference, and the boys are missing each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

A week away from Sherlock was far too much, John decided. It had only been three days, and he was terribly lonely. He headed down to the hotel bar for a pint, with hope for a bit of company before he headed off to bed. He decided as he sat at the bar that he was heading home the next day, regardless of having booked the room for the rest of the week. He was miserable, and the conference was boring anyway.

“You look awfully lonely,” a feminine voice purred by his ear.

John sighed. He’d all but forgotten that half the reason most of the doctors at these things came down to the bar was to hook up while they were away from home. 

"Just missing him,” he said. “ _Home_.” He cleared his throat. He and Sherlock were out to their friends, but the public hadn’t gotten hold of the story yet, and he’d rather be home with Sherlock when they did. Or Sherlock might say something rude to the public.

The woman began speaking again, but he tuned it out as his phone chimed a text.

 ** _Missing something?_** Lestrade had sent him a photograph of Sherlock, no doubt standing over a body. For a moment, John wondered how he’d known how terribly he’d been missing Sherlock. Then he noticed that where his coat hung open, it wasn’t Sherlock’s normal suit showing through. It was John’s own oatmeal jumper.

John grinned.

He left a couple of notes on the bar and headed for the elevator, sending a text to Mycroft.

**_Need a ride home._ **

**_A car will be waiting for you downstairs_ _. Mycroft_ **

John smiled and opened his door, shoving clothes into his suitcase. As he was heading for the door, he remembered one last thing and wrapped a blue scarf around his neck and snapped a photo of himself.

**_Missing you too. Solve the case, and don’t get kidnapped. I’ll be home in three hours._ **

His phone chimed with a response before he even made the elevator.

**_Case was dull. Tell Mycroft’s driver to hurry. I’m very bored. SH._ **


End file.
